Elfengeflüster
by miffimuup
Summary: miffi&muup, zwei kleine Aliens, machen sich (wieder) auf den Weg, diesmal um ein Grüppchen Zauberer aufzumischen, äh, um ihnen zu ihrem wahren Glück zu verhelfen O:-) H/Hr, R/Luna, Cho/SB, Ginny/Neville, RL/Mrs Norris, Hagrid/Umbridge, McG/Dumbled. usw
1. Default Chapter

FROM: miffi & muup (miff_muup@yahoo.de)  
  
DATE: 07. Juli 2003  
  
SUBJECT: "Elfengeflüster"  
  
SUMMARY: miffi & muup, zwei kleine Aliens, machen sich (erneut) auf den Weg, diesmal um ein kleines Grüppchen Zauberer aufzumischen, äh, um ihnen zu ihrem wahren Glück zu verhelfen O:-)  
  
RATING: PG-13, alle möglichen Romanzen, Humor (!)  
  
SPOILER: HP Band 1-5  
  
DISCLAIMER: Jau, sie gehören uns! Alle *hrhr*... Na, gut uns gehören nur miffi und muup, der Rest der erwähnten Bande gehört wohl leider JKR...  
  
FEEDBACK: Ui, ja biddö. Wir wolln unbedingt Feedback haben. An die Addi oben biddö, oder einfach ein Review :)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
miffi: Jaaa, wir habens mal wieder geschafft - na ja noch nicht ganz, abba der Anfang steht immerhin schon *rofl* ein weiteres Werk der fabulösen nicht so ganz menschlichen Irrän vom Gubbi (nö, muss keiner verstehn ;)), und es war (ist!) natürlich wieder subba toll *gg* Ich will hier mal wieder muup danken, ich finds echt total cool, dass wir voll die parallelen Fäns sind, erst AX und jetzt der gleichzeitige Schwenk zu HP, voll geil, weiter so! *rofl* Weiterhin grüß ich einfach mal alle, die ich kenne/die mich kennen (weiß ja nicht, ob das das Gleiche ist, ich hoffs zwar, abba man weiß ja nie *lool*) und trotzdem alle, die das bestimmt nie lesen werden, abba dennoch (bedingt!) cool sind! *loooool* *knowa nuuudiiiiii*  
  
muup: Hm, author's notes am Anfang einer FF sind irgendwie nicht ganz so leicht, abba ich versuche es dennoch *gg* Ich wünsche einfach allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und nehmt vielleicht nicht alles sooo genau ;) Danken tu ich natürlich schon mal meinem miffilein! Ich hoffe, dass wir die Story so wie geplant fertig bekommen und danach noch ein paar mehr *ggg* Dann gilt mein Dank jetzt auch schon allen, die uns Reviews schreiben werden, egal ob positiv oder negativ - gut, das war ein schlechter Witz, ich will natürlich nur Positive *höhö* Widmen möcht ich meine Stücke dann miffi und allen Mulder/Scully & Harry/Hermine NC-17 Autoren - ihr habt mich zu dem gemacht was ich heute bin *loooooool* Ich oute mich hiermit noch offiziell zum HP liebenden X-Phile *ggg* *knowaaaa nuuudiiiiii*  
  
"Elfengeflüster"  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Hello again! *sing* Na, kennt ihr uns noch? Was ne Frage, wir sind wieder da, miffi und muup, wir zwei tollen, außerordentlich witzigen Aliens (nein, ich übertreibe nie O:-)) - ihr habt euch sicher schon gedacht, dass man uns nicht mehr los wird, und - tja, ihr hattet Recht *hrhr*  
  
Im Moment lassen wir's uns in Hogwarts gut gehen, um genau zu sein, in der Küche von Hogwarts, inmitten von tausenden (ich sagte doch, ich übertreibe nie) komischer kleiner Viecher, die sich Hauselfen nennen. Irgendwie kann ich immer noch nicht glauben, dass es die Dinger wirklich gibt - ich meine, die sind...  
  
Okay, okay, ihr wisst, was Hauselfen sind. Na Gott sei Dank seid ihr sooo schlau. *hmpf*  
  
Warum wir hier sind? Also wisst ihr doch nicht alles? Hört, hört. Naja jedenfalls hat uns Dumbledore eingestellt, nachdem die X-Akten für immer geschlossen worden waren... ja, durchaus äußerst tragisch, aber was soll's, das Leben geht weiter, nicht? Also er hat uns erzählt, dass er die Story, in der wir *das Pferd* umgebracht haben (nö, ich mach keine Schleichwerbung, wieso fragt ihr? "Pferdegeflüster" muss man nun wirklich nicht auf ff.net gesucht und gelesen haben, um diese Story hier zu verstehen O:-)), total toll fand und er daraufhin beschlossen hat, uns einen Job in seiner wirklich subbatollen Küche zu verschaffen.  
  
Allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung: Dass wir noch mehr so alles übertreffende, grandiose Storys schreiben. Tja, deswegen kommt ihr nicht drumrum, immer mehr und mehr von uns zu hören - hey, es ist nicht unsere Schuld! Kloppt Dumbi, wenn ihr's nicht mehr ertragt. Der war's.  
  
Hmm, wo ist muup schon wieder hin? Irgendwie hat's ihr das Essen hier ein bisschen sehr angetan. Die armen Hauselfen, seit wir hier sind, müssen die bestimmt doppelt soviel Essen produz...  
  
"AUA!"  
  
Okay, vielleicht sollte ich mir abgewöhnen, so... laut zu denken.  
  
"Das hat weh getan!"  
  
"Geschieht dir Recht."  
  
Ich glaube nicht....  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Miss Oberschlau hat Recht, wie immer!", antworte ich mich vor Ironie triefender Stimme. Okay, damit wäre es mal wieder an der Zeit, "AUA!" zu brüllen - ich mag es wirklich nicht, wenn ihr Ellbogen so in meinen Rippen steckt. "Hörst du jetzt auf, über mich zu lästern?", fragt sie mit einem drohenden Glitzern in den Augen.  
  
Joa, ich dachte schon, dass ich noch ne Weile leben wollte... "M-hmm. Was stellen wir jetzt an? Es ist todsterbenslangweilig."  
  
MUUP:  
  
"Es ist also soooo langweilig?", wiederhole ich und fange breit zu grinsen an.  
  
"muup, was denkst du schon wieder?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich... ich mein... Glaubst du nicht, dass es überaus nett von uns wäre, wenn wir zwei schrecklich einsamen Schülern helfen würden...?", fange ich vorsichtig an, die Idee, die sich langsam in meinem Kopf entwickelt, zu erklären.  
  
"Meinst du das, was ich denke was du meinst?"  
  
"Jep.", antworte ich nur kurz und schon kann miffi nicht mehr an sich halten und springt durch die Küche. Na gut, wahrscheinlich soll es einer von ihren besonderen 'ich-bin-so-glücklich'-Tänzen sein, aber es sieht dann doch mehr aus wie ein stampfender Elefa...  
  
"Autsch!... Es ist definitiv nicht gut, dass wir gegenseitig unsere Gedanken lesen können!", stöhne ich und fühle vorsichtig, ob meine Nase den Schlag von miffi überlebt hat.  
  
"Ach sei ruhig! Du weißt doch, dass die Telepathie der Schlüssel zu unserem Erfolg ist.", grinst miffi und schiebt mich in einen leeren Schrank. "Also, wie wollen wir es anstellen?"  
  
"Sollten wie nicht lieber erst überlegen, welche zwei unsere beiden überaus glücklichen Opfer sein werden?", schlage ich vor und freu mich innerlich schon wahnsinnig auf unser neues 'Projekt'.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
"Überlegen ist langweilig. Lass uns..."  
  
"...auslosen!" Schon cool, wenn man immer das Gleiche denkt. Nur dumm, dass die Alde dann immer so tut, als wär es ihre Idee gewesen, nur weil sie meine grandiosen Sätze beendet. *hmpf*  
  
Jedenfalls ist besagte Alde jetzt los und ausm Schrank raus gerannt, um die gesamte Küche nach Zettel und Stift zu durchsuchen - ich komm nicht drum rum, die armen Hauselfen erneut zu bedauern, da sich die liebe muup natürlich mal wieder nicht zusammenreißen kann und nebenbei sämtliche Essensplatten fürs Abendessen plündert. Also manchmal glaube ich, da müssen irgendwelche Gene von einem gewissen Obelix mit drin sein...  
  
Ups, schon wieder zu laut gedacht... es fuhrwerkt auf mich zu... es wedelt bedrohlich mit dem Schreibblock... es hat mich fast erreicht - es --- es -hat seinen Kopf mit der zufällig vor ihm schließenden Schranktür bekannt gemacht.  
  
HAHAHA *ggg*  
  
Okay, ich bin ja mal nicht fies und helfe muup, wieder aufzuerstehen (wasn Wort), die temporäre Amnesie ihrerseits nutze ich, um mein Leben zu retten und schon mal das Papier in Schnipsel zu zerreißen und diverse Namen darauf zu schreiben.  
  
Als meine geliebte Freundin nun endlich aus dem mehr oder weniger wachkomaartigen Zustand zurückkehrt, scheint sie sich Gott sei Dank mehr auf bevorstehende Heldentaten (gebt es auf - ich übertreibe nicht, wir SIND so toll!) zu besinnen, und ein Unheil verkündendes begeistertes Grinsen breitet sich auf ihrem - zugegeben etwas platten - Gesicht aus.  
  
MUUP:  
  
'Unheil' das ist das passende Wort!  
  
"Mensch mü-vieh du Depp! Du kannst doch nicht Jungen und Mädchen auf einen Haufen werfen!", stelle ich schockiert fest, als ich sehe, dass sie die Namen 'Harry Potter' und 'Hermine Granger' zusammengeknüllt vor sich auf den Boden schnippst. Nicht, dass ich grundsätzlich ein Problem mit einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehung hätte, aber darauf, Crabbe und Goyle zu verkuppeln, habe ich dann irgendwie doch keine Lust.  
  
"Uhups...", ertönt es da nur von meinem gerade leicht-dümmlichen miffilein und ihre Wangen färben sich leicht rot - was dann doch unerwartet gut zu dem ursprünglichen Grau passt.  
  
"Komm, gib mir man nen bisschen Papier und nen Stift, ich schreib jetzt ein paar Mädchen-/Frauennamen auf und du übernimmst die Männer.", schlage ich vor, lasse ihr allerdings keine Zeit, irgendwas dagegen zu sagen und nehme mir einfach die Sachen.  
  
"Hm, wen nimmst du denn so muupi? Ich hab bisher nur Harry, Ron, Neville und Draco."  
  
"Malfoy?", frage ich entsetzt. "Dem willst du einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
"Na ein paar Namen brauchen wir schon, sonst wird es ja nicht lustig oder? Wen hast du denn?"  
  
"Hermy, Ginny, Cho, und Luna."  
  
"Ist ja an sich alles schon ganz nett, aber irgendwie fehlt da der letzte Schliff.", murmelt miffi vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich hellt sich ihr Gesicht auf, sie kritzelt schnell zwei Namen auf Zettel und drückt mir einen davon strahlend in die Hand.  
  
"Was soll ich denn mit 'Moony Lupinchen'?", also dass sie schon länger eine Schwäche für ihn hat, weiß ich ja, aber warum ich ihn zu den Mädchen stecken soll, ist mir dann doch nicht ganz klar.  
  
"Ich habe keine Schwäche für Moony!", tönt miffi sofort beleidigt und nimmt mir den Zettel wieder weg. "Dann kommt er halt doch hier zu Siri dazu."  
  
Wen könnte ich noch nehmen? Madame Rosmerta aus den 3 Besen vielleicht? Ich schreib sie einfach mal mit auf.  
  
"Fertig!", ruft miffi freudestrahlend und mischt ihre Zettelkügelchen durch. "Wie lange brauchst du denn noch? Beeil dich doch mal!"  
  
"Ja, ja, ist ja gut. Wen hast du jetzt noch?"  
  
"Snape, Dumbi, und Hagrid."  
  
"Ich biete noch Madame Rosmerta, Professor McGonagall, die Umbridge..."  
  
"Die Umbridge?!", kreischt miffi sofort los und täuscht einen Ohnmachtsanfall vor.  
  
"Wieso denn nicht." Verstehe gar nicht was die schon wieder hat. Dumbi und die Kröte wären mal eine richtige Herausforderung... *grins*  
  
"Na schön, sonst noch jemand?"  
  
"'Mrs Norris'."  
  
"Wuaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hm, ich glaube miffilein geht's jetzt wirklich nicht gut. Irgendwie sieht sie so aus, als hätte sie ziemliche Bauchschmerzen und komisch glucksen tut sie auch. Man könnte es jetzt natürlich für einen Lachanfall halten - sollte ich das tun?  
  
"Bist du irre?", fragt sie mich und Tränen laufen ihr die Wangen runter.  
  
"Na gut, wenn dich das zum Weinen bringt, dann lasse ich sie raus." - "Auaaa!" Irgendwie ist diese FF etwas brutal orientiert. Vielleicht sollten wir mal aufhören, uns gegenseitig zu ärgern - meine arme Nase, immer auf die.  
  
"Na los, lass uns endlich mit Ziehen anfangen!", bettelt miffi und hüpft aufgeregt auf und ab.  
  
"Immer mit der Ruhe... Wer fängt an?"  
  
MIFFI:  
  
"Ich würde sagen, wir ziehen beide und lesen einfach vor. Also los." Gespannt nehme ich einen Zettel aus dem Männerhaufen und rolle ihn auf.  
  
"Moony!", sage ich mit glücklichem Grinsen, äh, professionell und prägnant. "Pass auf, jetzt kommt Mrs Norris...", füge ich mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.  
  
"Wuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", kommt es von muup und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass das Ende der Welt nicht weit sein kann.  
  
Wenige Stunden und mehrere Eimer voll Lachtränen später (arme Hauselfen, mal wieder...) streckt sie mir mit zitternden Fingern völlig aufgelöst ihren durchnässten Zettel hin, das Grinsen so weit, dass fast die obere Hälfte ihres Kopfes abgekippt wäre.  
  
Ein Blick darauf gibt allerdings auch mir den Rest, denn Moony und Mrs Norris kann ich mir nicht wirklich zusammen vorstellen - na ja doch, ich kann, und gerade da liegt das Problem! Nach weiteren Minuten intensivsten Wieherns haben wir uns dann doch wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und beschließen, vielleicht doch besser noch mal zu ziehen.  
  
Mit schwitzigen Händen [Achtung, das soll auf die Autoszene im 2. Film verweisen *loooool*] greife ich nach einem Zettel. Und manchmal sind Zeichen noch das, was sie mal waren -  
  
"RON!"  
  
muup entrollt ebenfalls ihr Papier und ich kann genau beobachten, wie sich ihre nun tellergroßen Augen langsam bis zum Rand mit Wasser füllen. Ich halte mir schon mal vorsorglich die Ohren zu - gerade rechtzeitig, um der schlimmsten Geräuschattacke seit dem Ableben des Pferdes (nö, wie gesagt, keine Schleichwerbung O:-)) zu entgehen.  
  
Ohne Scheiß, ich habe noch nie ein lebendiges (oder auch totes) Lebewesen (ok, streicht das tote, macht keinen Sinn *rofl*) dermaßen lachen gehört. Die Alde brüllt vor Lachen, trommelt mit den Fäusten Löcher in den soliden Steinfußboden und rollt unkontrolliert quer durch die Küche (nur 2 plattgewalzte Elfen zu verzeichnen, kein Grund zur Sorge).  
  
Nach einiger Zeit glaube ich, ihre Geräuschkulisse auf ein bestimmtes Wort reduzieren zu können... G... Gii... GINNY??!  
  
*BRÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜLL* . . . Na gut, 10 platte Elfen, ein kratergespickter Fußboden und etwa 100 schwerhörige Elfen wird Dumbi schon verkraften.  
  
MUUP:  
  
*LOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOL* Es tut mir Leid, aber das war wirklich ZU viel. Wer hätte denn gedacht, dass wir gleich zwei so unmögliche Paare ziehen? Ich nicht.  
  
"miffi? Lebst du noch?", frage ich vorsichtig, da ich mir der Auswirkungen meiner Frage nach dem Lachanfall nicht ganz bewusst bin.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm-mmhhhmmm.", höre ich nur, als ich sehe wie sie sich langsam unter einem Berg von Elfen und Essen hervorbuddelt. Wie ein niedlicher kleiner Maulwurf würde sie aussehen, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass das mit dem niedlich nicht zutreffen kann. Oh-oh, zu laut gedacht.  
  
"muuuupiiiiii!" und schon kommt sie angerannt.  
  
"Ach, gut, dass du wieder da bist, ich hab gedacht, dass wir doch mal so langsam weiterziehen sollten.", antworte ich schnell und halte schützend meine Papierkügelchen vor mich, was sie auch davon abzuhalten scheint auf mich loszugehen.  
  
"Na schön..."  
  
"Hermy" Hach wie schön, jetzt noch Harry ziehen und alles ist perfekt. Die beiden sind zusammen bestimmt total niedlich :D  
  
"Dumbi."  
  
"Dumbi? Das können wir doch nicht machen?!"  
  
"Mal abgesehen davon werden wir es wahrscheinlich auch nicht schaffen.", fügt miffi leicht enttäuscht hinzu.  
  
"Umbridge!"  
  
"Hagrid!"  
  
"Die zwei? Ööööhm... also das nenn ich dann wirklich eine Herausforderung, aber man könnte es versuchen."  
  
"Duhu... muupi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Können wir nicht einfach aus Spaß..."  
  
"...bis zum Schluss ziehen?", beende ich ihren Satz, um mal wieder eine meiner glänzenden Ideen zu präsentieren,  
  
"Immer klaust du meine Ideen!", schmollt miffi, doch dann macht sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breit.  
  
"Na dann mal los!"  
  
Ein paar mal Ziehen, 37 überrollte Elfen, 118 Liter Tränen später sind wir endlich fertig und können folgende Paarungen aufweisen:  
  
"Moony & Mrs Norris, die Kröte & Hagrid, Ginny & Neville, McG & Dumbi, Cho & Siri, Luna & Ron, Madame Rosmerta & Snape und Harry & Hermine."  
  
"Wo ist denn Malfoy geblieben?", höre ich miffi erstaunt fragen.  
  
"Hm, gute Frage. Aber der war bei dir dabei."  
  
"Na ja, kann man nicht ändern. Spielt ja jetzt sowieso keine Rolle. Wir können ja nicht 9 Paare auf einmal verkuppeln" Na ja... so sicher bin ich mir da selber nicht *hrhr* "Also Lieblingsmiffifreundin, wen machen wir glücklich?" 


	2. Chapter 2

SUBJECT: "Elfengeflüster Teil 2"  
  
SUMMARY, RATING etc.: siehe Teil 1 ;)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
miffi: ich wollte nur betonen, dass die tolle Idee, My heart will go on in diese bestimme Stelle einzubauen, von Brainless (Francis) stammt - schanke dön, passt echt toll da rein :D  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Ich schätze, mein Grinsen ist so durchschaubar wie eh und je, denn sie fügt schnell noch ein "Außer UNS, du Depp!" hinzu.  
  
Mist. Ich wusste es.  
  
"Harry und Hermy?", schlage ich vor.  
  
"Joa... aber ein bissl langweilig, oder?"  
  
"Dann nehmen wir halt noch Haggy und die alte Kröte dazu, wie wär's? Das wird sicher..."  
  
"...interessant."  
  
"Ohne Zweifel." Wir grinsen uns wieder mit diesem unverkennbaren Glitzern in den Augen an.  
  
"We solemnly swear..."  
  
"... we are up to no good!" [das klingt auf deutsch einfach ZU deppig *loooooool* ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin... *schüttel* *rofl*] Hach, ich bin begeistert, wie schnell man sich in seiner Redeweise an einen neuen Aufgabenbereich gewöhnt!  
  
"Apropos, so'ne Karte wäre jetzt allerdings wirklich nicht schlecht...", wirft muup ein.  
  
"Dann müssen wir sie Harry eben... abnehmen?"  
  
"Wenn wir's schon davon haben", ignoriere ich ihren unlauteren Einwurf, "das Ding könnte eventuell ein Problem geben, weil Harry uns darauf kommen sehen kann!"  
  
Brüllendes Gelächter.  
  
"ERSCHEINEN!!! Mein Gott, das ist doch keine Pornokarte!!", seufze ich entnervt. Naja gut, ich lache mich auch tot, es hilft einfach nichts.  
  
MUUP:  
  
Mittlerweile ist es dann auch Nacht geworden und wir befinden uns im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindor Turmes. Eigentlich sollen wir ja hier aufräumen, was wir dann auch gerne tun. Wir räumen Harrys Karte schön... weg... in unsere Taschen - haben wir jedenfalls vor. *grins*  
  
Alleine hierhin zu kommen war übrigens überhaupt kein Problem, denn wie ihr wissen müsst, hat Hermy ihre alte Leidenschaft für Elfenkleidung auch in diesem Jahr immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Ihre neueste Kreierung weist auch erstaunlich gute Ansätze von... einer Hose... oder einer Mütze mit Ohrlöchern... oder doch eher von einem Hemd auf?! Nun gut, lassen wir die Spekulationen. Jedenfalls will hier immer noch keiner von den Elfen sauber machen, außer Dobby, aber den habe ich mal kurzerhand mit einem Spezialauftrag zu Hagrid geschickt. Dazu später mehr ;)  
  
Wir schleichen also gerade in das Schlafzimmer von Harry & Co, als wir die Tür vom Portraitloch zufallen hören und vor Schreck beinahe die Treppe wieder runterkugeln.  
  
/Was war das denn?/, telepathiert miffi und blickt mich mit großen Augen an.  
  
/Ein regelbrechender Schüler?/  
  
/Gut möglich. Hol du die Karte, ich werde mal nachgucken gehen./  
  
Und schon ist sie verschwunden und ich steh hier ganz alleine - einsam - von aller Welt verlassen - ohne eine stützende Hand bei dieser schweren Aufgabe, das ist voll... toll *hrhr*  
  
Keine 2 Sekunden später hocke ich vor Harrys Bett und überlege, wo ich am besten zu suchen anfange. Wäre das hier jetzt ein absolut schlechter Film, würde er sie natürlich zwischen seiner Unterwäsche versteckt haben - und da ich ja absolut nicht neugierig bin, was Harry Potter unter seinem Umhang trägt, werde ich mir die auch nicht angucken. Ich doch nicht... nein... ich... nicht...?! . . . /BUNTE BESEN?/  
  
Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als mir auf die Finger zu beißen, um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Tränen laufen mir die Wangen runter und unterdrückte Lacher wandeln sich langsam in einen Schluckauf um. Verdammt.  
  
Doch da naht schon meine Rettung in Form einer kleinen, dicken, grauen Gestalt, sieht mich total entgeistert an, guckt in den Koffer, hält den Atem an, bekommt einen hochroten Kopf, greif nach etwas im Koffer, krallt sich an meinem Arm fest und schleift mich, so schnell es ohne Lärm zu machen geht, aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Unten angekommen platzen wir beide erst mal und lachen (natürlich sehr, sehr leise :P )wieder ein paar Liter Tränen, bis ich miffi schließlich frage, was sie denn aus dem Koffer mitgenommen hat.  
  
/Eine *hicks* Unterhose mit *hicks* Teddys?/, und schon lachen wir wieder los.  
  
/Nein... ich hab die Karte./, antwortet miffi schließlich und hält sie mir unter die Nase.  
  
/Super! Aber du miffi... was hast du da eigentlich auf dem Kopf?/  
  
/Das ähm... ich dachte es wäre eine Mütze. Öhm... Ich wollte sie nur mal testen, hier liegen ja so viele rum./, druckst miffi rum.  
  
/Hermine wird sich sicherlich freuen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ein Alien seinen dicken Kopf in ihre Elfenhosen gesteckt hat./, telepathiere ich ihr im Weglaufen noch zu - denn was anderes als Rennen kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr tun.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
/Na warte, das kriegst du zurück... irgendwann... vielleicht später.../, gebe ich auf und lass mich auf einen der Sessel im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum sinken. Ich bin doch zu nett für diese Welt.  
  
Nach einer Weile kommt auch muup wieder angekrabbelt, und da ich tatsächlich die Güte in Person bin, verlege ich meine Rache auf später und rufe mir lieber unseren Plan ins Gedächtnis.  
  
"Also..."  
  
/PSSSST!!/  
  
Hmpf.  
  
/Also, wie stellen wir das mit Haggy und der Kröte an? Ich dachte, ich könnte mich erinnern, dass die sich nicht SO besonders toll fanden.../  
  
/Joa, zuerst müssen wir die Frau (?) auch mal wieder hier her kriegen, wer weiß wo die überhaupt abgeblieben ist?/  
  
/Och, ne Eule findet die sicher wieder, aber was sollen wir ihr schreiben?? Einen Liebesbrief im Namen von Hagrid, dass er ohne sie nicht leben kann und sie daher postwendend zurückkehren, ihn heiraten und ein paar Viertelkrötenviertelriesen zeugen muss?/  
  
Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, geschieht es hiermit das erste Mal, dass ich meine eigene Idee einfach lächerlich finde... ich werde alt. So kann's auf keinen Fall weitergehen, ich.... aaaaah! Ich werde senil, ich zerfalle, verwese, vermodere, ich...  
  
/Ich glaube nicht, miffi./  
  
Sag bloß. *grrrrr*  
  
/I want to believe!/, antworte ich bestimmt.  
  
/Falsches Fandom, miffi./  
  
Ach verdammt!  
  
/Na und? Ich.../ Aber weiter komme ich nicht, denn auf einmal dringt ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen/Knirschen/Knacksen an mein zierliches Ohr und ich springe auf, um zum Fenster zu laufen.  
  
Was ich sehe, kann ich - wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen hier - mal wieder nicht glauben. Irgendein seltsames Wesen macht sich an einer Art riesengroßem Rasenmäher zu schaffen, was an sich noch nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn es nun versucht hätte, tatsächlich nur den Rasen zu mähen.  
  
So allerdings wird schnell klar, warum so ein Ding nicht Hecken- bzw. Baummäher genannt wird. Denn die Geräusche, die die armen, überbelasteten Rotormesserteile beim Versuch die peitschende Weide umzunieten machen, werden es wohl auch nicht weit hoch in die Charts bringen.  
  
Plötzlich fällt muup neben mir um. Einfach so, tonlos.  
  
Mehr oder weniger interessiert von ihrem erneuten Ohnmachtsanfall (sie übertreibt's in letzter Zeit schon ein wenig...) pumpe ich halt mal wieder ein bisschen auf ihr rum, bis sie ihre glasigen Augen aufschlägt, ihren grauen zitternden Finger in Richtung Garten streckt und flüstert:  
  
"Dd-d-die K-k-krr-krrk-!"  
  
/Drückst du dich immer so klar aus...?/  
  
"Kröööööötäääääääääh!"  
  
MUUP:  
  
Also, wenn das nicht zuviel des Guten war, dann weiß ich's auch nicht. Wer rechnet denn bitte damit, dass die Kröte nachts beim Mondschein Rasen bzw. die peitschende Weide mäht? Ich nicht! Und trotzdem tut sie's.  
  
/Du miffilein.../  
  
/Hm?/  
  
/Ich würde nicht behaupten, dass ich nicht müde bin, aber irgendwie bin ich doch der Meinung, dass wir der Sache mal auf den Grund gehen sollten./, telepathiere ich ihr zu und grinse vor Vorfreude. Wer weiß, was man aus der Tatsache, dass die Umbridge für die Hogwarts-Rasenpflege zuständig ist, noch so machen kann.  
  
/Das ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee./, kommt es von miffi zurück und schon packt sie mich am Arm und schleift mich mit in Richtung Portraitloch.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen fällt mir Dobby wieder ein, den ich ja mit einer Nachricht zu Hagrid geschickt hatte.  
  
/Ich habe übrigens Dobby eben mit einer Art Liebesbrief zu Hagrid geschickt./  
  
/Du hast was?/, fragt miffi überrascht.  
  
/Nun ja, ich wollte nur schon mal eine Basis für unsere Verkupplungsaktion starten und habe einen anonymen Brief geschrieben. Keinen wirklichen Liebesbrief, aber immerhin drückt dort eine weibliche Person aus, wie hübsch und stark und vertrauensvoll Haggy doch ist./, antworte ich.  
  
/Das ist guuut./, telepathiert sie zurück und setzt ein breites Grinsen auf. /Daraus kann man bestimmt noch was machen, hoffen wir mal das sein Interesse geweckt ist./  
  
Mittlerweile sind wir auch in der Nähe der peitschenden Weide angekommen und können direkt beobachten, wie viel Mühe die Kröte sich doch bei dem hoffnungslosen Versuch gibt, mit ihrem Rasenmäher aus der Reichweite der Weide zu fliehen.  
  
"Meinst du es wäre nett von uns, wenn wir mal schnell zu Hagrid laufen und ihn heimlich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass da jemand seine Hilfe gebrauchen könnte?", flüstert miffi mir zu und ich nicke nur zum Einverständnis.  
  
Das Ganze scheint ja besser zu laufen, als wir uns zu Beginn vorgestellt haben, und schon stehen wir schnaufend vor Haggys Hütte.  
  
"Und wie kriegen wir Hagrid jetzt zur Kröte?", frage ich leise und zucke zusammen, als Fang auf einmal lautstark zu bellen anfängt. Vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber telepathieren sollen.  
  
Keine 2 Minuten später hören wir, wie Haggy versucht, seinen Hund zu beruhigen, doch der scheint eine ernste Abneigung gegen uns zu haben. Denn als wir uns gerade entschlossen haben, uns aus dem Staub zu machen, öffnet Hagrid die Tür und wir können wirklich nur noch rennen - rennen in Richtung der Kröte.  
  
Kurz bevor Fang uns in unsere niedlichen, kleinen Alienhintern beißen kann, erweckt die in der Weide sitzende und kreischende Umbridge seine Aufmerksamkeit und der Hund lässt uns in Ruhe. X sei Dank!  
  
Schwer schnaufend lassen wir uns ins Gras fallen und zwinkern uns zu, als wir Hagrid bei der Weide auftauchen sehen.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Meine Güte, was tut der da?? Er greift in seine Klamotten und holt etwas ziemlich Großes, Langes heraus... Moment, sollten wir das Rating aufpushen?  
  
Nein *aufamte* ... es ist... eine Gitarre??? Hagrid steht da mit einer Gitarre in der Hand und beobachtet die Kröte, die grölend aufm Baum sitzt? Wie krank ist die Welt?!  
  
Anscheinend ziemlich krank, denn nun tut er etwas, das ich nie von ihm erwartet / erhofft hätte.... er holt tief Luft, geht in die Knie und... SINGT!! HAGRID SINGT! Womit haben wir das verdient??  
  
Nach längerem Zuhören finde ich auch heraus, WAS er singt - My heart will go on! *schreeeeeeeeei* ich dachte, es wäre in Originalfassung schon schlimm gewesen... nun ja, zumindest glaube ich jetzt herausgefunden zu haben, aus welchem Grund Hagrid diese öffentliche Folter von sich gibt - es passt tonlich hervorragend zum Gejaule der Kröte da oben auf der Weide.  
  
Aaah, jetzt ist mein Trommelfell geplatzt. Endlich. Himmlische Ruhe!!  
  
Oder nein... falsche Hoffnung, die Kröte hat nur innegehalten in ihrem Gebrülle, und folglich ist Hagrid, seiner wichtigen gesanglichen Begleitung beraubt, auch aus dem Takt gekommen. Dumm gelaufen.  
  
Was jetzt folgt, kann jedoch eigentlich kaum weniger schlimm sein als die vorherige Lärmbelästigung - ein Blick von ihr, ein Blick von ihm, seine starken Arme, um sie aus dem Baum zu fischen - weitere Details nur für starke Nerven. Und die hab ich im Moment nicht, ich suche lieber nach einem Eimer.  
  
/Plan 1 ist aufgegangen, meinst du nicht?/, fragt muup, trotz dem Sieg unsererseits etwas grünlich angehaucht.  
  
/Besser als gedacht.../, schlucke ich. Auf zu weiteren Taten!  
  
Und als wäre es ein Zeichen, stolpere ich gerade in dem Moment über eine alte, heruntergekommene, sehr bekannte Katze, als ich meine Augen auf den fast vollen Mond am klaren Nachthimmel richte...  
  
*seufz* 


	3. Chapter 3

MUUP:  
  
*Fast* voll trifft die Situation hier wirklich gut, denn ich habe nach dieser Gesangseinlage für heute schon *fast* genug von irgendwelchen Verkupplungsaktionen. Aber wie es bei dem wunderschönen Wort 'fast' nun mal so ist, heißt es 'beinahe' und es fehlt noch etwas. So fehlt hier der Rest Mond, um dem Vorhaben Moony & Mrs. Norris nachzugehen und der Rest 'Verkupplungsaktion', um für heute genug zu haben *hrhr*.  
  
Doch bevor ich irgendwas sagen kann, sehe ich, wie miffis fet. fester Hintern vor mir hin und her wackelt und in Richtung Schloss verschwindet. Sollte ich gucken ob sie bereits etwas geplant hat? Schnell fang ich an meine etwas zu kleinen Beine zu bewegen und rupfe, kurz bevor ich mich hinter miffi her durch die Eingangstür schwinge, noch ein paar Blumen aus einem Beet.  
  
"miffiii?"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Warum rennst du so schnell? Hast du irgendwas vor?"  
  
"Hm, ehrlich gesagt nicht."  
  
"Nicht? Hast du denn schon genug für heute?"  
  
"Nö auch nicht."  
  
"Aber was machen wir dann hier?"  
  
"Weiß nicht. Spontan sein."  
  
"Spontan sein? Aber wie.?"  
  
"So!", antwortet sie nur und nimmt mir die Blumen weg.  
  
"Aber.!?"  
  
"Jetzt wart doch einfach mal ab.", grinst sie mich an, legt die Blumen vor die nächste Tür neben uns und klopft an.  
  
"Was.?", doch zu mehr komm ich nicht, denn miffi packt mich grob. korrigiere sehr grob am Arm und schleift mich um die nächste Ecke.  
  
"Abwarten!", hör ich noch und schon sehe ich wie die Tür geöffnet wird und eine verschlafen guckende McG ihren Kopf herausstreckt.  
  
"Welcher Schüler wagt es um diese Uhrzeit.", beginnt sie energisch, doch dann fällt ihr Blick auf die kunstvoll angerichteten Blumen zu ihren Füßen.  
  
"Blumen?", murmelt sie leise, errötet ein ganz kleines bisschen unter ihrer Brille, nimmt die Blumen an sich und geht langsam zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
  
"Aaaaaaawwwwww wie niedlich!", rufe ich und hüpfe aufgeregt auf und ab.  
  
MIFFI:  
  
Ganz verträumt schaue ich McG nach, wie sie selig lächelnd in ihr Zimmer schwebt. Hach, ist das romaaantisch!  
  
"Ich würde sagen, Opfer Nummer 1 hat voll und ganz angebissen!", schwärme ich.  
  
"Oh ja, und ich habe eine herrlich stumpfe Idee für Opfer Nummer 2!"  
  
20 Minuten später liegen wir mal wieder in einem Gang auf der Lauer und harren der Dinge, die da kommen mögen, Dumbledores Tür fest im Visier.  
  
"Wie lang braucht der, um seinen Hintern ausm Bett zu schwingen?", flüstert muup entnervt.  
  
"Hab Geduld... bedenke das Alter des besagten Hinterns!"  
  
"Verzeih, wenn ich deine heilige 100Faltigkeit beleidigt haben sollte..."  
  
Doch bevor wir uns weiter in die Haare kriegen - Moment. Wir haben keine Haare! So ein Mist aber auch. Ohne Haare in die Haare kriegen... so was kriegen auch nur Aliens fertig... meine Güte, was für ein Satz! Irgendwelche Deutschlehrer anwesend? Haben die hier eigentlich Deutsch- bzw. ja eigentlich Englischlehrer? Oder nur ihre komischen bekloppten Fächer? Oder... äh, halt, eigentlich hab ich ja keine Zeit, darüber jetzt nachzudenken, denn in diesem Augenblick schiebt sich tatsächlich ein gewisser Hintern über die Schwelle seiner Tür (oaaah, auch noch ein pars pro toto eingebaut! Ja, ihr dürft euch jetzt ungebildet fühlen, wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist *hrhr* ich schlage vor ihr schlagt es nach (geilo *g*) und teilt mir dann eure Erkenntnisse per Mail mit *grins*) und guckt erstmal dumm aus der Wäsche. Ääääh, also nicht der Hintern! Das wäre ja dann doch zuviel des Guten. Dumbledore. Dumbledore kommt aus der Tür und guckt dumm. So, jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren.  
  
Ach ja, genau. Dumbi guckt sehr dämlich auf das riesige (und wenn ich riesig sage, dann meine ich riesig!) Objekt mit rosa Geschenkpapier drum rum und pinkfarbener Schleife obendrauf da vor seiner Zimmertür. Ist ihm nicht zu verübeln, die meisten unter uns würden das wohl so tun.  
  
Wenige allerdings würden auf Dumbis Art reagieren, nämlich mit einer Art Tanz in gebückter Haltung rund um das Teil - die Frage wird mich ewig quälen, ob das jetzt nur eine genaue Untersuchung sein soll oder eine Art Balzritual darstellen soll (soll ja auch zauberhafte (*huuust* sorry für den Witz) Schulleiter geben, die objektsexuell sind...?).  
  
Nach ausgiebigem... wasauchimmer... scheint er sich jetzt doch mal entschieden zu haben, neugierig auf den Inhalt des Päck...chens zu sein, und beginnt, freudig wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, das Papier herunter zu fetzen.  
  
Und oooh, dieser Gesichtsausdruck, als er schließlich die blitzblanke (ratzeputz geputzte!! *rofl*) Harley bewundert, die vor ihm steht!  
  
"Jetzt erklär mir bitte endlich mal, was dieses komische Motorrad mit unsrem Plan zu tun haben soll??", flüstere ich.  
  
"Na ist doch ganz einfach - du musst Dumbledore lediglich etwas total sinnfreies in die Hand drücken, dann wird sein total sinnfreier Verstand darüber nachdenken und heraus kommen wird genau die Aktion, die wir im Sinn haben!", strahlt muup zurück.  
  
"muup, das ist krank."  
  
"Ich weiß. Und genau aus dem Grund wird es funktionieren."  
  
MUUP:  
  
So, nach sooo vielen Anstrengungen an einem Tag, sollten wir dann vielleicht doch endlich mal die Chance bekommen uns ein bisschen auszuruhen. Ich werd mich deshalb jetzt mal in Richtung Schlafkoje begeben und meine Lieblingsmiffi mitschleifen.  
  
"Muupi?"  
  
"Hm?", hatte ich nicht gerade beschlossen, dass wir schlafen gehen?  
  
"Können wir auf dem Weg ins Bett mal kurz bei Snapey vorbei?", fragt sie und setzt ihren *liebguck*-Blick auf.  
  
"Ich denke mal, dass es überhaupt keinen Zweck hätte nein zu sagen oder?", überlege ich eher rhetorisch und finde mich sogleich in einer eleganten Pirouette, die durch miffis Ruck an meinem Arm in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ausgelöst wird, wieder. Also ignoriere ich die einst so dominanten Schreie nach Schlaf in meinem Kopf und schleiche meinem Co-Verkuppler hinterher. Was sie jetzt wohl wieder vorhat? Und ich dachte ja die Sache mit der Harley hätte sie endgültig fertig gemacht. *grins* Kurze Zeit später stehen wir also in den Dungeons vor Snapes Tür und ich sehe wie miffi einen Zettel unter seiner Tür hindurch schiebt.  
  
"Was war denn das?"  
  
"Och, nur eine Einladung zu einer Veranstaltung in den drei Besen.", meint miffi lässig und schlendert in Richtung Alien-Schlafraum davon.  
  
Gar keine schlechte Idee mit der Einladung *hehe* - bei unseren momentanen Erfolgsaussichten werden wir somit sehr bald ein neues Pärchen zu verbuchen haben *hüpf*. Gerade als wir die Eingangshalle durchqueren wollen, zieht miffi mich am Arm zurück.  
  
/Guck mal da!/, meint sie und guckt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung Treppe.  
  
Doch bevor ich etwas sehen kann, höre ich etwas... ein Grollen... ein Grollen?? Es wird immer lauter, und ich traue meinen großen Alienaugen nicht, als ich den Boden unter mir erzittern spüre, eine Staubwolke auf uns zurollt und auf einmal völlig ohne jegliche Vorwarnung eine gewisse Harley an uns vorbei brettert, auf ihr, in Schlafröcken, ein enthusiastisch "Yeeeehaaaaaaa!!!" brüllender Dumbledore und eine - ich traue meinen Ohren kaum - mädchenhaft aufgeregt kichernde McGonagall!  
  
Als ich dabei bin, meinen Unterkiefer wieder einzusammeln, kann ich gerade noch einen riesigen Korb im Schlepptau der Maschine sehen, und ich wundere mich enorm.  
  
/OMX! Dumbledore und McGonagall! Was zur Hölle tun die da!?/, telepathiere ich zurück und sehe meinen Schlaf erneut von mir weichen.  
  
miffi kann auch nur der Abgaswolke hinterher starren, die sich durch die Eingangstür verflüchtigt.  
  
*wunder* . *nochmehrwunder* . *sehrsehrsehrwunder* . *hinterherrenn*  
  
Mit miffi im Schlepptau schleiche ich mich hinter den beiden her und ertappe sie kurz darauf, wie sie hinter einer kleinen Baumreihe in der Nähe des Sees eine Picknickdecke ausbreiten und sich gemütlich darauf niederlassen. Dumbi und McG beim Mondscheinpicknick?  
  
MIFFI:  
  
"Ooooh ist das niiiiedlich!!!" Ich komme ja aus dem Schwärmen nicht mehr raus. Wer hätt's gedacht??  
  
"Jaaa, nicht wahr? Das war doch sooo eine gute Idee von mir...!"  
  
"Moment mal, aber ICH hab den Anfang geliefert mit meiner Spontaneität!"  
  
"Ach jaaa, musst du wieder die ganzen Lorbeeren einheimsen? Kannst du nie zugeben, dass ich mal ne Idee hatte, die alles ins Rollen gebracht hat? Du bist SO egoistisch!"  
  
"Ich bin egoistisch? Wer wollte denn grade offensichtlich für seine ach so tolle Idee gelobt werden??"  
  
"Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an, immerhin..."  
  
Doch weiter kommen wir mal wieder nicht (was wären wir nur ohne die ständigen Unterbrechungen? Wahrscheinlich seit Jahren unwiderruflich zerstritten *ggg*), denn auf einmal dringt ein sehr sehr leises, aber umso signifikanteres Geräusch an unsre Öhrchen - ein ... Schmatzen...?  
  
"muuuupmuuupmuuuuuuuuuuuuup guck maaaaaal, die küüüüüssen siiiiiiich!!!!", bemerke ich ganz schlau und schüttele sie durch.  
  
"Jaaaaah ist ja gut, ich seh's ja, aber lass mich leeeben, bitte!"  
  
"Oh, ich bin so gerührt!", seufze ich mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Ich bin geschüttelt, nicht gerührt."  
  
(Boaaaaaah, ich entschuldige mich sofort im Namen aller Aliens für diesen sau bescheuerten Scheißwitz!! *loooooool*)  
  
"Naja, wie auch immer - sieh dir das doch mal an, unser Plan war erfolgreich!" Und mit einem freudigen Schluchzen falle ich muup in die Arme - meine Güte, ist das niedlich!  
  
"Stimmt, wir sind halt doch ein super Team!", schnieft muup lächelnd zurück.  
  
"Hach... so gerne ich mir das jetzt noch länger anschauen würde, aber ich glaube, unser Zeitplan ist recht vollgepackt, wenn wir alles, was wir uns vorgenommen haben, noch schaffen wollen, nicht?", stelle ich bedauernd fest.  
  
"Stimmt... was steht als nächstes auf unsrer Liste? Ich würde sagen, lass uns doch mal ganz spontan mit Ron und Luna weiter machen, die Nacht hier bietet sich doch direkt an!"  
  
"Du hast wie immer Recht. Auf zu neuen Schandtaten! Und ich denke, in diesem Fall wird der Dank unsrer genialen Alien-Technologie gebühren..."  
  
Wir machen uns also auf, zuerst zu Rons Zimmer, was eindeutig günstiger liegt, da er es tatsächlich geschafft hat, in seinem 7. Jahr Schulsprecher zu werden (wie - auch - immer!! Vielleicht hat er doch mit Dumbledore... *schüttel* nein, bitte nicht, Bilder aus meinen Kopf, verschwindet!!) und somit ein Einzelzimmer sein Eigen nennen darf.  
  
Da Türen für uns ja sowieso kein Problem darstellen, stehen wir bald neben Rons Bett und freuen uns mit fiesem Grinsen auf die Ausführung unsres Plans.  
  
Irgendwie fühle ich mich wie an einem OP-Tisch, als ich ungerührt sage: "muup - Traum-O-Fix 2003 beta Deluxe, bitte!"  
  
Mit professioneller Miene reicht sie mir die Wahnsinnskanone von einem Traumgenerator, und nach einigen Einstellungen lege ich sie Ron mit siegessicherem Grinsen an und drücke auf "ON".  
  
Ich dachte zwar immer, dass Träume etwas stilles, friedliches seien, aber nach den 2 Minuten ohrenbetäubenden Gequietsches das meiner Betätigung des Knopfes folgt, denke ich vorerst mal gar nichts mehr sondern bin nur froh, dass seltsamerweise kein Mensch aufgewacht zu sein scheint.  
  
Ich erwecke muup aus ihrem kataplektischen Schockzustand (irgendwie hab ich den Ausdruck liebgewonnen! *gg*), schnappe mir den Traum-O-Fix und schleife beides zur Tür raus.  
  
"Ach, ähm, muup... machst du eben Lunas Traum, während ich mal für kleine graue Aliens gehe...?"  
  
"Netter Versuch." 


End file.
